


Missing Attendance

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki is a big brother, Pranks, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Relationship, Skipping a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine you’re an introvert living in Stark Tower with the Avengers. You don’t like parties or alcohol very much, so you always try to get out of going to the parties that Tony always throws, but he usually drags you to them. Until one day when you find out that Loki doesn’t like going to them either. He uses his magic and tricks to hide both of you from the others so they can’t force you to go. The two of you spend the time together reading, talking, and doing whatever you guys want instead of being stuck at the party.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Missing Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to make it gender neutral so everyone can enjoy it. Sibling, bestfriends type relationship. Loki and y/n skip a party to read and set up pranks.

Y/n was sitting reading the last book in their favorite series. They knew not to start reading the book this morning due to a party in the evening. Either way this book was not being set down easily.

"Are you getting ready?"

With a heavy sigh y/n tore their eyes away from the book to look at Nat. "I really don't want to go."

Natasha smirked, "Well the party is in 2 hours, gonna sit there and read even if your crush is going to be there tonight?"

Y/n hissed at Natasha, "shut up!"

Loki stopped behind the wall to listen about y/n's crush. He just didn't understand how they were attracted to the idiots they deemed worthy. Loki went into the room to get what he needed then went to relax. He dressed in his evening attire and went back into the living room with a book. 

Wrapped in a blanket was y/n with the same book, still in their PJs.

Loki stood and asked, "Are you wearing that to the party?"

Without looking y/n pouted, "I really don't want to go."

"Are you sure? That tech person you are fond of is going to be there." Loki smiled at the quick turn of their head.

"How do you know?!"

"I know everything. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Y/n waved the book now half way through. "I didn't finish this, so I am sure. Also stay out of my romantic life."

Loki leaned back on the couch with his book. "What are best friends for?"

Y/n huffed. "You only say that when it is convenient."

"When else is a good time?"

It was quiet as y/n sat in thought and looked at Loki starting a new book. "How are you going to go to the party if you start a new book?"

"Easy. I'm not going." Loki spoke as a clone stood in the middle of the livingroom.

An idea sparked. "Hey best friend."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You only say that when you want something."

"Make me a clone so I can stay here."

Loki smirked, "Only if you really don't want to go & would rather read all night"

"Im sure."

With a cocky tone Loki stated. "I get to make your decisions for the night."

The idea was scary but y/n nodded.

Loki made a clone of them and made them exchange some friendly conversation about going to the party then left once stated they were ready. Y/n watched as they walked and moved and seemed so real. It was kind of scary how lifelike they were.

Y/n had to speak about the odd thoughts in their head concerning their own illusion. "I thought your Illusions weren't able to be touched. What happens when someone wants to dance?"

Nonchalantly Loki spoke. "Special spell. Besides you have danced with my clone before."

"Really? That's weird." Y/n muttered.

"I thought you wanted to read."

"I do. So you never went to a party?"

"Not in this physical form."

Y/n smiled and got into their book once again. 

In almost two hours in silence y/n finished the book.

Loki glanced at y/n that was seemingly happy as they took their book and left. It wasn't long for y/n to come back with a prank book.

"We should set up some pranks."

"Excuse me? You know I am going to get blamed."

"Yep. Now I was thinking the traditional water bucket for Tony's bedroom. For Steve we should do silly string, his American colors, of course. Clint and Natasha we could try to get them to set off a foot activated thing because I highly doubt anything is actually going to work on them. Bruce… and Thor…"

"Give me that book."

Y/n sat beside him excitedly as they flipped through the book for a funny one for Thor's room.

Y/n laughed, "We could put green dye into Bruce's hair wash."

Loki grinned. "How about the body wash too?"

Y/n squealed in laughter as they agreed.

Loki frowned, "I am not so sure a string activated red dust is going to go well with Natasha. If any of them would think about killing us. Natasha wouldn't stop at just thinking."

"You are right...So we set up a way she is going to notice."

They set up the pranks.

Tony was a water bucket in his doorway. Pepper was gone on a business trip so y/n and Loki were safe.

Steve had a silly string trap set up in his bathroom medicine cabinet.

Bruce's shower stuff was set up with green dye.

Clint had duct tape set up at his height in his bathroom doorway.

Natasha had a waist high golden string set up that would dump red glitter all over her.

Thor… poor Thor had his bathroom completely booby trapped, set to leak on him then after he was all wet feathers would fall onto him once he ran out of the bathroom.

Loki groaned from the couch.

"Really?" Loki eyed y/n with a disgusted face. "Natasha stated that the person at the desk has a crush on you. And you used to like them too."

Y/n scoffed. "Took them long enough."

"You have horrible tastes. I don't want anyone to date you."

Y/n defended themselves. "They are really nice!"

"I still don't wanna be related to them"

"Is that an official declaration of sibling hood?"

"Of course. Don't change the subject- you are not getting with anyone without my consent."

"Pft. Whatever."

"Little brat."

"Asshole."

"Tsk tsk. Language it's not nice."

"You are one to talk about nice? What about those pranks???"

"Gotta uphold god of Mischief title."

Y/n looked at Loki before getting on the opposite side of his couch. Laying down and cuddling under the blanket too.

Y/n was about to fall asleep when Loki started to laugh.

"What?"

"All of the traps worked."

"Natasha?"

"Well… yes. Now go to sleep so it looks like you haven't felt good."

Loki pushed them down with an explanation that he had the clones come back because they were sick.

Y/n pretended to be asleep but eventually did with a huge smile on their face even though they knew what kind of yelling would be happening in the morning.

However when y/n woke up they went to the kitchen for breakfast. Loki stood by the stove and cooked. Everyone looked at y/n and laughed.

Y/n looked around. "What? Whats wrong?"

Steve gestured to y/n. "Loki? Really, the kid too?"

Y/n ran to the nearest reflective surface and seen their face was written on with marker.

Loki smiled, "what is an older brother for?"


End file.
